The Intergalactic Tournament 2003
by New
Summary: Err, My first fanfic. Characters from many different anime's are kidnapped for a tournament. Please R&R. Chap.2 is on now.
1. Preparations

This is a crossover Fan Fiction. I want to make this good, and originally it was going to be a Samurai X fanfic, but I made it a mix. Unfortunately, this became a tournament fiction. Nuts. Oh, well, whatareyagonnado? I should hope that I'm not hated for this piece of junk. R&R. It comes in about thirty chapters, at the most, and ten at the least. This includes the incredibly out of character rant in chapter three. -_- Let's begin.  
  
Oh, btw, I don't own squat. Don't sue. I only own Gallowin.  
  
The War of Planes  
  
By New  
  
Chapter one. Preparations  
  
It was a beautiful day at Hinata House as a man, nicknamed New, but named Gallowin Rose, walked through the wooden halls. Gallowin was a seventeen-year-old forign exchange student who was going to Todai, or Tokyo University. He was shacked up in a shed nearby that he had made himself. He was wearing a blue business suit, with a red striped tie. His face was slightly tanned, a trait that had lasted with him since childhood. He was a craftsman, making everything from swords to pitchforks, from spades to katana's, from knifes to shovels. Tools for war or peace.  
  
His blue eyes squinted in the bright morning light. He had stared his walk a half hour ago, and he had walked uphill for about twenty minutes of that time. He was about to enter a room, occupied by the landlord, Keitaro Urashima, when suddenly the world went black. ~  
  
Gallowin awoke in a metal room, full of strange men. Gallowin was lying down, with two men behind him, and a few on his side. A single man was in front of him. Gallowin was not angry, or scared. Annoyed, perhaps, but not angry. Gallowin had a little disability. He had lost all feeling of hatred and anger and most basic frustration. He now only knows happiness and a few other emotions. Love not included. Compassion, yes. Sympathy, yes. Love, no.  
  
Gallowin did not shout and rage. Instead, he asked politely why he was there. The man replied that Gallowin was there to do a job for him and that Gallowin was free to go after it was over. Gallowin asked what he was told to do. The man told him that the job was to hang around for the show.  
  
Gallowin had said that he would want to decline. The man said that Gallowin had no choice unless Gallowin defeated him in battle. Gallowin said that he did not fight. The man said "tough" and walked away.  
  
It appeared that Hobbes had little to no choice. OK, more like Nil, nada, none, no choice. And so, Gallowin laid his head and closed his eyes. He would find out what would happen.  
  
~  
  
It was a cold day in Tokyo for Himura Kenshin, a former manslayer, and now a peaceful wanderer. He was wearing the usual pink gi he always wore, with a white bottom (No, not like that, pervert) and Japanese slippers. He had long, red, hair, and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was also somewhat short.  
  
The rouroni walked along the road, his sword at his side. The sword was strange. It was reverse bladed, meaning that it had the blunt side facing away from him, rather then toward him. Also meaning that slashing would not kill with that sword.  
  
He walked down the road, not noticing a drunk samurai, nor the man who was watching him. Himura walked along the road, happily, whistling a tune, as the drunkard, who was skilled with a sword, drunk or not, walked in Himura's path. They ran into each other, and Himura ended up knocking the drunkard down. Angry, the samurai got up.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" The man said, his speech drowsy, as he was drawing his sword. His eyes looked really pissed off.  
  
"Err, I'm just walking, that I am." Kenshin, said, backing up a bit. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you OK?" Himura continued, backing up a bit more.  
  
"OK?!" The man said, raising his sword. "OK?!?! I've just had my whole life wasted away!! I'll kill you!! No one messes with ME!!" The samurai ran at the wanderer, his sword raised.  
  
Himura, on the other hand, drew his sword quickly, his whole mood changed. Himura's look was serious as he drew his sword and parried the attack in a snap. Next, Himura flashed behind his enemy, and with a quick motion slashed at his enemy, knocking him out.  
  
The man watching, however, decided to move now. Running quickly, a black robed man Grabbed Himura, and shouted, "NOW!!"  
  
Kenshin barely had time to gasp. ~  
  
It was a cold night as Ryoko walked around the Japanese temple, made for the man whom had sealed her for several hundred years. She didn't care about the cold, even though she was in a skimpy kimono, or a mockery of it, but the demon didn't need it.  
  
A man, named Tenchi, had released her, by accident. He had wandered into the wrong cave, grabbed the wrong hilt, and had released her. She was a avid fighter, and had attacked the man. However, the Japanese student escaped. Then, he had taken the jewel that had powered her!!  
  
No, but that wasn't it, no. He would not give it back!! ARGH!!! Therefore, to get it back, she had tried to get it back, doing everything, but she still could not get it!! DARN!! Now, she had an idea to try. She would steal it in the night. Yes, that would work.  
  
Ryoko snuck into the house, a nice two story building. She was stealthy in the night, despite her large hair. She snuck around, until she had seen Tenchi's room. She opened the door quietly to see.  
  
"Yes!! I love it!! I guess it's worth it spending ten hours on this 56K modem getting thi-" Tenchi was shocked to realize that Ryoko had just snuck in. He quickly threw away a bunch of bloody tissues on his desk. "It- s, n-not wh-"  
  
"Really, you're into that!! I would have never guessed!!" Ryoko said, looking at the screen. "Well, then let's start!!" Ryoko jumped on Tenchi, in a suggestive manner.  
  
"Help!!" Tenchi shouted, until suddenly a hand grabbed them both and they blacked out. ~  
  
Two men walked through a pair of saloon door, going out. One was a blonde goof, as he looked, and the other was a smoker in a priest's uniform. The blonde was none other then Vash the Stampede. He was wearing a large red coat, and he was armed with a pistol.  
  
The other, the priest, was Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He was smoking a cigarette, and he had a large cloth covered cross that he carried on his back.  
  
As they walked, a robed man appeared. Quickly, he grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together. Then he disappeared, taking the two men. ~  
  
Jiro, the guitar man, was driving his motorcycle in the middle of the road. Saburo, his rival, chased after him. Saburo quickly sided along next to Jiro, and tried to ram him off the road. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed both by the head. Then they all disappeared. ~  
  
Lina Inverse, the great sorceress, followed by Gourry, Amelia, Xellos, Felia, and Zelgaidas as they walked through a forest. Lina and Gourry were ahead that day, scouting, even though Lina was a wizard. She walked with him, looking around.  
  
"I don't think that there's anything around..." Lina said, rubbing her eyes, as it was early morning. She, as usual, was thinking of a way to get lots of money.  
  
"Well," Gourry said, chewing on a blade of grass. "I still have a hunch." He looked around. "I think there's someth-gah!!" Gourry's voice was silenced.  
  
"Gourry?" Lina said, before her world was plunged into darkness. ~  
  
InuYasha and Sango had to do a patrol. After all, the demon hunter and the Half-Demon should be able to work together well, right? Well, pretty much, as they didn't talk much, as they didn't need it. As they walked through the forest, something was about to happen.  
  
Sango was silent. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her, and another knocked her out. InuYasha, unlike the others captured, had heightened senses. He turned as soon as he heard a rustle, and came face to face with a ninja. They fought for a second, but then the half-demon was captured. ~  
  
Yusuke was in the middle of a castle, with three others. Kuibara, Kurama, and Hiei. Both snuck, as they were on a mission. They were to slay the Spirit beasts.  
  
As they snuck, they walked into a small hallway. Suddenly, they were attacked by a few men, who, with surprise, managed to take all four of them away. ~  
  
Spike ran after a criminal, who had a huge bounty. His head was worth millions, mainly because he was a unknown thief. It didn't matter, though. What mattered was that he was worth money.  
  
The man was running through the crowded city streets of a quiet planet, as people moved out of the way as the two ran. Eventually, He saw the man turn a corner. Spike ran after him.  
  
Spike turned the corner, and ran. into a bar. The world went black. ~  
  
Sakura walked into her room, smiling happily. Her day was going great. Nothing bad was happening, and she was very happy, and also her brother was coming home from work soon, and he sounded happy. ^_^  
  
Unfortunately, luck would say otherwise. As she sat down and started to write in her diary, a creaking sound from the stairs and footsteps made her think that her brother was coming up to say hello.  
  
"Brother, are you there?" Sakura said, looking behind her. "Welcome back!!" Suddenly, a black shadow ran in and appeared in front of her.  
  
Sakura gasped as she was knocked out and disappeared. The man chuckled as Sakura phased out into the space station. "Easier then Eriol was." The man said, and disappeared. ~  
  
A couple of men walked through the long, metal halls of the ISS. Both, in case you did not notice, are baddies. They were robed in black and brown clothing, and they were talking.  
  
"The round up is complete, master." The one on the left said. "Everyone is captured. They are all in different test tubes, awaiting the tournament."  
  
"Are they awake?"  
  
"No. We are transporting them now."  
  
"Very well. Proceed. I will be at the room in a hour."  
  
"Yes Sir." The flunky then went into the next room. It was filled with large Test tubes. In each, there was a person. To be more precise, a kidnapped person. One of the captured shown above. What would happen, no one knew. 


	2. Rules and Registration

NOTE: Well, looks like I'm continuing with this. Ahh, well, whatever. I'll just take up more bandwidth. :P Now. NOTE: I own nothing. I think.  
  
Chapter two. Rules and Regulations  
  
The prisoners were all locked in cases, filled with liquid. They were all heroes in their time, wither or not it was known. The liquid was some type of healing liquid. This liquid would heal anything, from a scratch or a cold, to a life threatening decease or a huge wound. It was similar to bacta in Star Wars. OK, it was very close. However, it was made on Earth.  
  
Slowly, each of the tanks (I'll call them tanks) slowly emptied of the liquid, and filled by air. Eventually, the tanks were filled with air. Then, the cases were opened, and each of the people fell out of the cases. They were all asleep. Eventually, all lying on the floor, they woke up, one by one.  
  
InuYasha woke up first. "Hey, what's going on?" He said, looking around. The building was a warehouse. It was metal all around, not a single bit of wood. There were test tanks, all open. In addition, there were people on the floor. Seventeen others, to be precise. What the hell is going on. where am I? InuYasha thought, looking around. He gripped the hilt of the Tetsuaiga, his sword. He would be ready, he thought. Then, he saw the only person he recognized.  
  
"Hey, Sango, you OK?" The half-demon said, hopping over. "Wake up!!" The white haired doggy person shook the demon-hunter, until she woke up. "Are you OK?" InuYasha said, confused. "I don't know where we are."  
  
"I'm alright." The woman said, rubbing her head. "Where are we?" The woman looked around. "I don't recognize anyone. Nor does anyone here have any bad intentions. looks like they were knocked out." Which was true. It was more so obvious since they all had lumps on their heads, excluding a few people.  
  
Next to awake was Jiro, the guitar man. He woke up quickly, getting up just after opening his eyes. "W-where am I?" He said, getting up quickly. Slowly, everyone got up, and there was shouting, and anger, and almost fighting. That was, until a man walked in.  
  
"Hello." The man said. He had entered from the west wall. His face was small, and so was he. However, he was very smart. He was also trying to collect combat data. Why, I don't know. However, to do so, he would have to see battles unfold. "I am Kazama. I brought you here to determine your combat skills. All you have to do is enter battle here, and fight." He looked at all of them. "I promise you will be able to go home as soon as this is over. Will you listen?"  
  
This was received with general approval, as the terms were obvious. "Well, how will I make this fun?" Kamaza said, crossing his arms. "Hmm, how about a tournament? The winner gets a boon!" He smiled. "Well?" This also was met with general approval. "Super." Kamaza said. "You are all guests. Please exit to the room on your right." Everyone moved right, as to leave.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?" Gourry asked Lina, as they walked out. "This feels really suspicious. Besides, he just had us all kidnapped." Gourry scratched his head. "It itches."  
  
Lina looked at Gourry like he was nuts. "Are you nuts?" She shouted, and started to choke him "WE COULD MAKE MONEY!! WE COULD BE RICH!! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS THRASH PEOPLE!!" All this time, Lina was shaking and choking Gourry.  
  
"M-m- gah neck. let go." Gourry said, choking. "I. need. to. breath.."  
  
Well, we know how THAT will turn out. So, lets skip about fifteen to twenty minutes in the future. To say, in the next room. It was a small corridor, and the warriors had to line up. There was a door further to the east, that lead to the next room, duh. Also, there was a desk in the middle, and a person wearing a robe, and glasses. She was a brunette, and had green eyes.  
  
There was also a butler there. He was blocking the way into the next room. "You may enter when you have registered at the desk. One at a time please." The butler bowed.  
  
The first person to show up was Hiei. The demon. So, he walked in front of the desk. Hiei received a paper and a sword. "OK, listen up. You are only allowed that sword. It's a normal sword, so you know how to use it." The woman lit a cigarette and had a bored look in her eyes. "Geez, don't point the thing at me. Hey, listen up. You are not allowed to do certain things. You cannot use that third eye- Hey, point that thing at me again, and I'll poke all three eyes out." Hiei had pointed the sword at the woman while he examined it.  
  
"Ok, next, don't go faster then your opponent. Just follow the rules, I didn't make them." She made a shoo motion and waved the next one over. "NEXT!" The next was Sakura. She was still wearing her pajamas. "Err, OK." The woman said, and gave her her papers. "You can only use those Clow Cards once per battle. They're with the papers." She waved the next person over. "NEXT!"  
  
Next was Eriol. All The woman did for this was give the papers to him and shouted, "NEXT!"  
  
The next was Wolfwood. The woman gave him his cross, and his papers. "Fill these out, damnit. Now, you don't have any restrictions. Be happy." She shooed him.  
  
"Hey, do I get my cigarettes? Wolfwood said evenly, looking for them. The woman glared at him with a look that said "Hell no." Wolfwood gave up and walked away. The woman simply rolled her eyes and shouted "NEXT!"  
  
The next up was Spike. His papers were given and he was shooed. (I like that word, 'shooed.' Isn't that funny?) Next, was Lina. "No black magic. Here." The woman said, and shooed her. She looked irritated, but Lina complied.  
  
Next, Yusuke. He walked to the woman, "Hmm, Yusuke, right? Don't use that spirit gun more then three times. OK?" The woman waited until Yusuke nodded, then she gave him the papers. Next up, the great. Tenchi.  
  
"Hi. Here are you papers. Have fun." She said, handing papers over to him. Next up, InuYasha. "You have to give me the coat." She said, reaching out. "Hand it over. NOW!" InuYasha handed it over. "That's it. Here's the papers." She handed over the papers, and shooed him away.  
  
Next up, Kurama. "Here. Don't use the rose whip, and don't go faster then your opponent. This is to keep you from being too strong. NEXT!" She said then shouted, and then Gourry came up. "Don't use the sword of light. Here. NEXT!"  
  
"Kuwabara, eh? Twit. Here. Papers. Fill em out. Now shoo." She shooed him. "NEXT!" Ryoko was next. "Don't teleport. That irritates everyone." She threw the papers in her face and shooed him away. "NEXT!"  
  
Kenshin showed up next. "Here. Next." The woman was starting to get tired, obviously. Next, was Jiro. "Here. Only transform once per battle. Next." Next, Saburo. "Only transform once per battle, and you get seven shotgun shells a battle, and five laser shots. NEXT!!"  
  
Finally, Vash came up. "Gah, last one. OK, have a good time. Fill this out. Now go away." She shoved the papers in his face and closed here eyes. Soon she was asleep. Vash moved into the next room, where everyone was filling out the papers. After about fifteen minutes, everyone had filled out the papers.  
  
"OK, now put them in the slot over there." A voice rang out, and soon all the papers were in the slot. "Now, go take a nap. Battles start tomorrow. There are eighteen rooms. Go nappy. Night." The voice turned off. And so, everyone went to their rooms, and fell asleep.  
  
OK, keep reading!! YAY!! 


	3. I Don't Have A Good Chapter Name, I conf...

Pre chappy notes: OK, thanks to all whom reviewed, I thank you. I'm making this up as I go along. Shoot me. No, that was a joke. Put that shotgun down. hey. ouch! Continue to read and review, please. Oh, and a biiig cookie goes to whoever tells me how to spell "Tetsuiga" (Inu's sword).  
  
Disclaimer has spoilers for the chapter, so it is on the bottom. Read the chapter on the way down.  
  
Chapter 3. I'm too lazy to think up a good chapter name so this title is just a bunch of silly blather and a confession of my total laziness. Well, why are you reading the chapter title?! Go read the story!  
  
The assault ship Basroil flew through outer space, lead by Lafiel, a princess of the Ahb nation. Also onboard was Jinto, a former count of a Human Federation. The ship had a small crew onboard, along with a few passengers. Three, to be precise. One was a man, with pale skin and short, calm hair. His eyes were in that cute anime expression (^_^) and his clothes were that of a cleric, or a priest. He also carried a strange staff, with a red jewel on it's tip. The second was a woman, with dark red hair. She also had bluish gray eyes, and her hair was long and in ponytails. She had a black blouse and black pants, as well as a sling and a dagger. Boots as well. Her name was Sukina. The cleric's name was Kyoshi. Both worked for the third. The third man was actually a thirteen year old, with tanned skin, and messy black hair, as well as black eyes. He was in a tuxedo, and was standing upright. All three were on the bridge of the Basroil. Lafiel had let them onboard, as the thirteen year old had saved them in a battle in the past. Lafiel was an Ahb, and so she had blue hair, and gray eyes, along with elf ears. She looked about twenty-two.  
  
AN: Hold on, I gotta eat a pastry. ^_^ *Turns chibi and takes out a pastry* *munch* *UnChibi* Thank you for waiting!! I love strawberry!! ^_^  
  
Lafiel looked at the three, and tried to distinguish their feelings. The ship was on autopilot, so she could take her mind off the ship. First, she looked at Kyoshi. Every time she saw him, he had that ^_^ look. Never had she seen him with his eyes open. She could not distinguish his mind. So, she went on to the next one. Sukina.  
  
She was obviously thinking, and her face was scrunched up. Earlier she had said 'thank you for the ride' about twenty times, then shut up for the rest of the time. As she was, she was looking around the ship. Also, she was thinking about something important. Probably an order. Finally, New, the teenage genius.  
  
He was simply looking out the window. What a waste of a look. Sighing, she looked out the window as well.  
  
About ten minutes later, a conversation between Kyoshi and his employer began. They were talking about a mission, Lafiel assumed, but she ignored it.  
  
"I ask, what is this think Akamatsu-San asked you about?" Kyoshi started, taking out a cigarette. "It seemed important."  
  
"Well, I was going to talk to you about it anyway. That clan, what is it called, is messing up the Love Hina world incredibly. Someone is falling in love with someone he should not be." New looked at Kyoshi and grinned. "Guess."  
  
"Well, is it Hatani and Shinrai?" Kyoshi said, in a slightly puzzled voice.  
  
"No, although I shudder to think why that happened. Hey, at least they are getting love now, eh?" New said, mentally snickering. That was a joke between them, about a time that Hatani and Shinrai had accidentally fallen asleep in the wrong bed.  
  
"Well, then I guess it is Narusegawa and Urashima, hai? Kyoshi said, sighing. "Keitaro is in love with someone else, neh? And Narusegawa is in love with someone that should not even be there." Kyoshi suddenly realized. "It is a Fan Fiction Writer, neh? It isn't you."  
  
"Neh, that it isn't. I personally think that that is the best couple there." New sighed, leaning back. "I'm gonna need Sukina and you to work together on this." He smirked. "Is that too hard?"  
  
Kyoshi smirked. "Sore Wa Himitsu Desu!!" He said, in flawless Japanese. New knew that he was joking around. The group did that a lot.  
  
"I think that either Narusegawa or Maehara would be the best." New said, continuing. "Try for those. I don't understand the authors that try for Mitsumi or," New shuddered, "Kitsune. I hate drunks." New rolled his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, though listening, Kyoshi was about to light the cigarette he had taken out with a Slayers Lighter when he was interrupted. "Light that cigarette and you can walk from here." Lafiel said, not even looking in Kyoshi's direction. "I'm not joking. Throw them all away. No smoking on the ship." Kyoshi sighed, and threw the cigarette away, along with the pack.  
  
"Well, Naru due to the fact that they would be the best couple. Maehara cause she loves him, and I think I should shut up now, cause I see that the bridge is looking at us like we are total morons." New pointed behind Kyoshi, putting a toothpick in his mouth.  
  
The entire crew was staring at the two. Even Lafiel was staring at them with a curious look. Kyoshi and New sweatdropped, and looked away. "Oh, do you know where we are going?" Kyoshi said, asking New.  
  
"The International Space Station, for the Anime Tournament 2003." New grinned, and looked out the window. He chewed on the pointy end of his Toothpick as he watched out the window. ~  
  
Seven hours later, at the International Space Station's Dock.  
  
The ship Basroil docked at the giant space station, after requesting landing. Lafiel walked off the ship, along with most of the rest of the crew. New, Kyoshi, and Sukina were at the front, and didn't notice the others until they turned. "Err, can I ask why you have deemed it proper to follow us, your Highness?" New asked, a sweat drop appearing.  
  
"I just want to see this. Sounds interesting." She said, smiling a little. New smiled, said OK, and walked to the head of the tournament, a man named Kail Hobbes. The two bowed, and shook hands.  
  
"Long time no see, old boy. How are you doing?" New said, smirking.  
  
"Fine, shorty, I'm doing well. Seems that you're doing the same, seeing that suit. Did you come to watch the tournament?" Kail patted New on the head. "Or just for a bottle of 1615 wine? I just got a new shipment from Arcania."  
  
New grinned. "I'd like a glass of that later. But, now I just came here to watch. Want to bet who wins?"  
  
"Nah, I'm to lazy. Besides, it is always better to bet on the last battle." Kail said, snapping his fingers. A bottle of the aforementioned wine was given to him, along with a few glasses. "Would you like a glass, your highness?" Kail said, to Lafiel.  
  
"No thank you. I will go to my room now." Lafiel replied, her eyes stern.  
  
"Very well." New said, nodding. "Kyoshi, please show her highness to her room." Next, New turned to Sukina. "Take a walk around and learn about the place. I need to talk to old Kail for a few minutes." Sukina left to look around, but she had orders. She remembered the orders she was given, and went to complete her mission. ~  
  
InuYasha was sleeping in his room, in his usual cross-legged sitting position. He had the Tetsuiga in arms, and he was half awake. He could sense something interfering in his dreams. It was human. And it had metal. It was bladed. and had shed blood. InuYasha knew that it was probably hostile. He heard it get closer. and closer. and almost within stabbing distance to him.  
  
InuYasha attacked. He drew the Tetsuiga and slashed at the intruder, directly at the neck. He opened his eyes to see if he had killed the target, and he saw something that would make him irritated. He saw a Seventeen year old with a curious look on her face. She crouched and poked at him.  
  
"Are you drunk? Didn't you know that the Tetsuiga wouldn't work? It is only painfully obvious." The girl smelled InuYasha's breath and rolled her eyes. "I think you've been hitting the sake a bit hard recently. Are you sure you haven't met Fujisawa-Sensei somewhere?" She sniggered. "I'm Sukina. Nice to meet you. I know your name, so don't introduce yourself." She walked back a bit and sat. "Your Tetsuiga isn't very sharp, is it? If you fight Himura like that, you're doomed."  
  
InuYasha used every relaxing exercise Kagome taught him to keep from attacking. "Tell me why it won't work, or I'll kill you where you sit." InuYasha glared at her.  
  
"It doesn't work here because you aren't using the sword to protect Kagome. Here the victory is a wish. And knowing you, you're wishing to be a full Demon, aren't you?" Sukina said, shaking her finger. "You'll get the powers back when you have found a need to protect Kagome that involves this fight."  
  
"OK." InuYasha said, and he went back to sleep, as soon as he noticed that she was gone. ~  
  
The next morning, the tournament began. A large signboard showed the fighters.  
  
Sango Vs. Tenchi Vash The Stampede Vs. Spike InuYasha Vs. Kurama Jiro Vs. Gourry Saburo Vs. Wolfwood Yusuke Vs. Sakura Kenshin Vs. Hiei Lina Inverse Vs. Ryoko  
  
The following are reserves.  
  
Eirol  
  
Reserves can be replaced should these be eliminated in battle and another tie is ensued.  
  
The following are disqualified for improper conduct outside battle.  
  
Kuwabara: Attacking civilians.  
  
The following are defeated.  
  
N/A  
  
These battles are in no particular order. There were to be two battles a day. The winners would move on to the next round. Losers would be healed and then allowed to watch. That was the word. And so the tournament began.  
  
AN: THANK YOU FOR READING!! ^_^ I'll put the disclaimer now.  
  
I don't own Crest Of the Stars, Banner Of the Stars, Love Hina, Love Hina Again, Ken Akamatsu, Yuyu Hakisho, Card Captor Sakura, InuYasha, Tenchi- Muyo!, Kikaida, Android Kikaider, the Animation, Trigun, Slayers, Slayers Next, Slayers Try, Ruroni Kenshin, or ISS. Sukina is my sister's creation, so please don't kill me. Hey, don't noogie me, nooooooo!! Owie. Kail, New, and Kyoshi are my characters. I personally ask CLAMP, Shonin Jump, Akamatsu, and the rest to not kill me or sue me, because I am a student. Sue me when I am bloody rich, OK? Super.  
  
Thanks to IceDuelist, Black Dragon, Taro MD, And Suki for reviewing. If I skipped you, it's because I was totally cut off from the internet when I wrote this chapter. Gomen Nasai! Now, I need to get to work. Baiiiiiii!! HEY!! WATCH THAT BAR!! Owwwwiieee.  
  
Oh, spelling suggestions for words that don't appear in my spell check or dictionary are welcome.  
  
*End with Ruroni Kenshin Ending song* 


End file.
